kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Leanne Platter
Leanne "Le Le" Platter (voiced by Pamela Adlon) — Leanne is Luanne's violent alcoholic mother and Hoyt Platter's ex-wife, who was imprisoned for stabbing her husband in the back with a fork. Though she is often mentioned during the series, she appears only in the episode "Leanne's Saga," visiting Luanne in Arlen after her release from prison. She often calls Luanne "Lu-lu" and notes how people mistake her and Luanne for sisters whenever they are seen together. Leanne is also physically fit and, while staying with Hills, did a daily workout by lifting a shovel that held two full buckets of water. Description According to Hank, Peggy's brother Hoyt had planned to marry a pharmacist, but wound up marrying Leanne instead after she entertained at his bachelor party. After being released from prison, Peggy reluctantly lets her stay at the Hill house until she can find a job that can support her. While at the Hill house, Leanne meets Bill and the two start a relationship. While seeing Bill, she persuades him to buy things for her and Bill winds up with no cash-on-hand until he can receive his paycheck. Bill is soon unable to pay for a renewed prescription for the medication he needs to treat his foot fungus. When Leanne notices that his foot fungus has returned, she violates her court order and starts to drink again. She and Bill are soon engaged, though their relationship rapidly degenerates once she starts drinking again and starts violently abusing Bill. Everyone, except initially Bill and Luanne, sees her as an un-ladylike, psychotic menace to society. During Bill and Leanne's wedding reception, Leanne is heavily drunk and does exotic dancing. After Buckley refuses her advances, Leanne grabs a fork and tries to stab him. Peggy prevents Leanne from doing so by grabbing her wrist and saying "Excuse me, but that was my ''fork". Peggy berates Leanne, calling her out on her bad parenting and how she cannot call herself Luanne's sister, but must take the role of her mother, as Luanne has been waiting a long time for Luanne to show an ounce of motherly care to her. Peggy tells her that she hopes one day Leanne can live without alochol- but until then, they can all live without her. Leanne then lies to everyone by saying she is sorry and, reverting to her feral state. Leanne was screaming to and runs over and attacks Peggy, falling down on the ground. Leanne says she was ablt to beat up Hoyt, and she'll have no trouble beating Peggy up. However Peggy is able to fend off Leanne with her big feet, mentioning how Hoyt has small feet (size 6). After Peggy defeats Leanne, Leanne decides to leave and asks Luanne to come with her. Luanne, however, shakes her head, and Leanne, still drunk, shouts, "Fine! Then, I ain't your sister no more!" Leanne then steals Bill's truck and drives out of Arlen, presumably for good. In "Fun with Jane and Jane" where Luanne joins a cult she thinks is a sorority, she mentions her mother being in prison, which infers Leanne got thrown back behind bars for reverting to her previous ways. However, she can be seen at Luanne and Lucky's wedding, meaning she was either released or was allowed to attend Luanne's wedding before going back. Several episodes before, in "Luanne Gets Lucky", Luanne makes another mention to her mom being in jail and how the guard who tackled her mom down had an updo, meaning Luanne was present at at least one of her mom's court hearings. She appeared in a flashback of Hank and Peggy's wedding video, in "Hank's Cowboy Movie". Appearances Season 1 * ''Pilot (mentioned) * Order of the Straight Arrow (mentioned) * Keeping Up With Our Joneses (mentioned) Season 2 * Texas City Twister (mentioned and pictured) * The Company Man (mentioned) * Leanne's Saga Season 11 * Luanne Gets Lucky (mentioned) * Lucky's Wedding Suit (non-speaking) Season 12 * Life: A Loser's Manual (mentioned) Trivia *It is revealed in "The Company Man" that Leanne may have remarried and Peggy was one of her bridesmaids, which is strange given that Leanne and Peggy hate each other. But Peggy and her may have been friends before the events with Hoyt. *She states herself to be 32 years old, but this is probably a lie, as she met Hoyt at a bachelor party that you had to be 18 to attend, and then they were married for 18 years, and then she went to jail, which would mean she was at least 36. Then she gets out of jail a bit later, meaning she should actually be in her late 30s to early 40s. If it is to be believed that she's 32, this would mean she gave birth to Luanne when she was about 13-14, which means Hoyt could be accused of pedophilia. Gallery S03EP19 Hank and Peggy's wedding.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Minor characters Category:One Time Characters Category:Platter Category:Villains Category:Lovers Category:Season 2 Category:Mention characters Category:Prisoners Category:Season 11 Category:Mothers Category:Characters with Blonde Hair Category:Grandparents Category:Bill's Girlfriends